To Sly For That Gryffindor
by BcauseIme
Summary: Ginny is caught between two boys, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She's cast into Slytherin but there's two forks in the road. Who will she choose? First HP story!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is my first Harry Potter story so please be nice! Cousin, hope you enjoy this! Please review everybody.

Disclaimer: own nothing.

* * *

"Ginny you have got to be in Gryffindor!" Ron said. "All the best are in there-even Harry Potter!"

"We'll still love you even if you are in Slytherin, Ginny!" Fred grinned.

"But we can't promise we won't play a trick or two on you!" George said, matching his twin's grin.

"You will not be playing any jokes on your sister, boys. Or any at school for that matter. If I hear you've clogged those toilets at school again, I'll send a howler!" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Whoa, mum, that's harsh!" Fred said and then he whispered to George. "She didn't say anything about the other jokes we've got planned out."

"Guess we had better get more jokes, then!" George said, grinning. Both twins ran upstairs and Mrs. Weasly sighed.

"Those boys…" she said. "Pay them no mind, Ginny dear. They're just being silly." Ginny nodded with an absent mind. She wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm going to…go to bed early today, mum," Ginny said her energy evaporated.

"Oh? Are you feeling alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked. "You're starting school soon. We can't have you catching a cold now, can we?"

"I'm fine, mum. I'm just tired," Ginny smiled convincingly.

"If you say so, dear," Mrs. Weasly said. "Go right on up, I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in," Ginny nodded and trudged up the stairs. She yawned sleepily and tucked herself under the covers. She closed her eyes and drifted into the best sleep she had had for weeks. Mrs. Weasly came in and noted her daughter sleeping with a smile on her face.

"I do wonder what you're dreaming about, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasly smiled. She kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. Then she walked out, but not before taking one last glance at her only daughter.

_Ginny's Dream_

_"Get in here, Ginny! The water's great!"_

_"It's freezing!" she said._

_"No, you just need to get used to it," he said. He then gave her the smile that made her heart stop. "For me?" She sighed and shook her head. He then gave her a wicked smile._

_"What's with that smile?" she said, "don't look at me with that smile."_

_"What smile?" he asked innocently, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the water. She let out a cry as she hit the water and clung to the boy's shoulders, shivering from the cold._

_"Y-you…" she pouted._

_"It's not that bad," he said. "I just wanted us to have some fun together."_

_"It's not like we're dating or anything," Ginny muttered. _

_"I think we can change that," he whispered. __The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His face neared hers and she already knew her face was turning red. She felt his breath dancing over her cheek and then he closed the distance between them. She didn't know whether to pull away or kiss back._

_"Ginny!" but when she heard that familiar voice, she ran away from both of them._

_End of Ginny's Dream_

"Did you have a good sleep, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasly asked when she came downstairs.

"Yeah, thanks mum," she said. She saw an unfamiliar boy with black hair tousled over. It was untamable and then he looked at her. She looked at his green eyes and found herself slightly attracted but at the same time repulsed. There was something about that boy that made her want to like him but something was telling her she'd get hurt if she did.

"Hello," he said pleasantly.

"Hi," Ginny said uncertainly, taking a spot next to George. Fred was on his twin's right side so George's left was the only free spot at the table.

"Ginny, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Ginny," Ron said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Ginny made a face at her brother's rudeness.

"So you're starting Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded.

"Don't mind her, mate. She's just feeling shy," Ron said, giving Ginny a stern look. She blushed and looked down at her food. Making sure their guest didn't catch it; she sent a glare at her brother. How dare he make her out to be shy?

"Ginny's not shy, Ron," Percy said. "It's just you. She's probably tired from last night, isn't that right, Ginny?"

"Yeah…" she said absentmindedly. George gave her an awkward, one armed hug. She leaned into him and then pulled away and forced herself to eat like normal. She was nervous about going to Hogwarts and she didn't want her family to know it.

"It'll be alright, Ginny. Just hang around us and you'll be fine," Fred said.

"If she hangs around you two, she'll be in detention for life," Percy retorted. "Ginny, if I catch you in detention, I'll send mum a letter myself." Ginny rolled her eyes. George and Fred snickered.

"Today we will go to Diagon Alley. We'll get your school supplies," Mrs. Weasly said. "Oh, and Harry, dear, feel free to catch up on some sleep."

"So the rest of us can go back to bed too?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronald. Ginny, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Better, mum," Ginny said, yawning fakely.

"No dear, go back to sleep. You'll need your rest. We'll wake you two up when its time to go to Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasly said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly," Harry said.

"Ginny, show him to Ronald's room before you go back to bed," Mrs. Weasly said.

"Oh, I can find it, Mrs. Weasly," Harry said.

"Well if you're sure then, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly smiled. Ginny felt slightly repulsed about how charming he was acting. Didn't the boy have a wild bone in his body? Ginny sighed and began the trudge upstairs, Harry just a couple of steps behind her.

"So Ginny, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm one year younger then you and Ron," Ginny said. 'Okay...that was a stupid try for a conversation...'

"Well, see you in a few," Harry said.

"Yeah...a few," Ginny said, closing her door behind her.

"And the hook is in the fish," Harry smirked. Ron had showed him pictures of the youngest Weasly and he had taken an instant liking to her. She wasn't drastically skinny and she wasn't chubby either. She had a nice, natural look to her and if she came from the Weasly family, she was probably no slouch either.

Ginny shivered involuntarily as she heard the words, "the hook is in the fish." She slid down her door and brought her knees to her chest. What was up with that Potter boy? At first, it seemed like he had no danger streak but now it seemed like all he had was just that... What on earth was going on? She sighed and lyed down on her bed, closing her eyes.

_Ginny's Dream/Nightmare _

_"Ginny, Ginny!" Ron and someone else called for her._

_"Where are you?!" the other boy called for her. She tried to scream for help- that he wasn't who he said he was- but her voice was trapped. Earlier, she had been forced to drink a potion that had made her voice disappear. Now the question was how could she get her voice back?_

_"Ginny!" the other boy called again. She used her legs to tip over the chair she was tied to and crashed to the floor. _

_"Did you hear that?" Ron asked._

_"I heard it alright! Ginny, hang on! I-We're coming!" she kind of wanted to laugh when he messed up his words. She saw them but when someone lifted her and the chair back up into a sitting position, she shook her head, trying to get them to go away. The figure behind her grabbed her hair and tugged on it harshly._

_"Stay still, Ginerva dear," he hissed into her ear. "We wouldn't want them to be in mourning merely because I had to kill you because you just wouldn't. Stay. Still, now would we?" She shivered and a chill ran down her spine. Tears began to flood her eyes-_

_"Ginny!" The boy called. "Hang on, I'm coming!"_

"Ginny!" Ron shook her. "Wake up!" Ginny woke up with a start. "Hey, why're you shaking...and you're crying?"

"I-I had a bad dream," Ginny said as Ron wrapped his arm around her.

"A bad dream? Ginny, that was a nightmare!" Ron said. He handed her a tissue before shifting uncomfortably. Why did he have to comfort his little sister? Yes, he loved her but comforting girls when the were upset was not his forte'. "Well, um...should I go get mum or Percy? Oh, I'll get the twins! They always make you laugh-"

"You can't tell anyone about this Ron," Ginny said stubbornly. "It's probably just nerves or something."

"If you say so, Ginny," Ron said uncertainly.

"So why'd you wake me up?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, we're going to Diagon Alley now," Ron said. "You know, to buy our school supplies-"

"I know, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. God, sometimes her brother could be so annoying!

"Alright then," Ron said, looking relieved to get away from the sibling moment. "I'll let you get dressed then." Ginny nodded and Ron closed the door behind him. He sighed and spotted Harry leaning against the staircase railing. "Hey mate. I was just coming to wake you."

"Oh, no need," Harry smiled.

"Anything on your mind, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much," Harry sighed. "Just thinking about how much of a family you guys are here."

"Oh c'mon, Harry. You're like family too," Ron frowned. "Let's go downstairs before mum throws a fit. Trust me on this one- you don't want to see her mad." Harry laughed lightly before following Ron downstairs.

Ginny came downstairs to here her mother talking to Harry and the family, minus the twins, but mostly Harry and she could already guess it was about floo powder.

"You must speak clearly dear," her mom told Harry. Ginny tuned her mother out since she had used floo powder who knows how many times before this. When Harry disappeared, her mother shooed her into the chimney.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said clearly. She didn't bite her lip like the first time she had taken a floo network. That had ended up in a bloody lip.

"Hey Ginny," Fred grinned. Ginny frowned and looked around.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"We don't know," George shrugged.

"We haven't seen him," Fred said.

"That's strange...maybe he got out in the wrong chimney?" Ginny said.

"Uh oh," Fred said.

"Wonder where he's gotten to," George said.

After they reunited with Harry (c'mon, you know the scene, movie or book...) and had met up with Hermione, they went into the book store to get Gilderoy Lockhart's books for their school list. Ginny sighed in annoyance. That man was so full of himself.

She wasn't paying attention to Lockhart's speech. Even when he took Harry by the arm for a photograph, she barely payed attention. Instead, her brown eyes were connected to a pair of ice blue ones. A small smirk graced the males face and she answered with a curious blink and a small smile. When Harry was given back to them, he began walking down the stairs.

"Wow, Harry, he talked to you!" Hermione squealed.

"I don't get what the big deal is," Ron frowned.

"Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you Potter?" Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh great its you, Malfoy," Ron groaned. "C'mon sis, let's get you away from him before he gets his Slytherin germs on you."

And the thoughts that were running through their minds as their eyes connected once again... 'He's/She's a Malfoy/Weasly? Oh shit.'

* * *

Me: And that's a take! Please review and tell me what you thought! I don't think I need to change the rating but what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Jeez Makneez... Why has it taken me so long to get this story's second chapter up! Forgive me, o so patient readers!

Ginny: Just ignore her and she doesn't not own Harry Potter in any way.

* * *

_And the thoughts that were running through their minds as their eyes connected once again... 'He's/She's a Malfoy/Weasly? Oh shit.'_

* * *

"Is there a problem?" Lucius Malfoy spoke. Draco flinched slightly but he thought no one noticed until he saw Ginny Weasly's eyes trained on him intensely. He looked away from her and down at the floor to avoid the gaze he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid staring back into.

"Come one now children, your mother's- Lucius..." Mr. Weasly frowned.

"Hello, Arthur," Lucius nodded curtly. His eyes shone in displeasure of seeing the father Weasly with just a hint of malice. Mr. Weasly's eyes also shone with displeasure but without the malice.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasly nodded curtly. There was silence until Lucius decided to break it.

"Second hand robes, Arthur?" he asked, examining Ginny and Ron's robes. "Don't tell me that the minister isn't paying you enough for working with muggles...? A shameful job, no doubt,"

"You and I, Lucius, have very different opinions of the word shameful," Mr. Weasly said. Lucius sneered.

"You even buy your children second hand books?" he asked, picking up Ginny's book and placing it in with another one. Draco frowned and turned his back, not wanting to betray his father's plan but then again he didn't want to hurt the youngest Weasly for a reason he could not explain.

"Our choices are none of your business," Mr. Weasly said icily.

"You're quite right..." he drawled. "Do forgive me...Harry Potter, is it? The boy who lived?" Harry didn't bother to justify his question with an answer. "May I...?" he used the tip of his wand to brush Harry's wild bangs away from his scar.

"Come on kids, we should go now. Your mother will be worrying," Mr. Weasly said. Ron gripped Harry's arm and pulled him away, forcing him to break hard gazes with the father Malfoy.

"Ginny, come on," Hermione urged. Her frown deepened when she saw how attached Ginny and Draco's gazes were. She tugged harshly on the younger girl's hand. "Ginny!" Ginny jumped slightly.

"Sorry, daydream," she smiled apolegetically even though it was only a half smile. "I'm coming..." She glanced back at Draco only to see him looking at her but avoiding her eyes. He half smirked in her direction- for her benifit or not, she didn't know but she allowed a small smiled to creep up on her, surprising them both.

"Draco!" Draco nodded in her direction and turned to leave with his father. The smirk, softened upon seeing Ginny's brown eyes on him, was no longer soft. His father looked at him, curious to understand in son's change in behavior.

"Draco?" Lucius asked. "Is there something going on?"

"A Slytherin can only be so attached to a Slytherin," Draco said. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"You have something planned then?"

"Mm-hm, and it involves that girl who Potter is fancying and making her mines," Draco said. Lucius allowed a cruel smiled to creep up on his face.

"Good boy, you're already thinking like a true Slytherin," Lucius said. Draco basked in praise, revering in the praise his father gave him.

* * *

"What was up with you there, Ginny?" Hermione hissed.

"Well...he was hot," Ginny blushed, not looking at the older girl.

"What do you mean, 'he was hot'? If your brother finds out-"

"He won't find out because you won't tell him," Ginny snapped. "C'mon, Hermione, please, don't tell him!" Hermione sighed.

"Alright, Ginny..." Hermione said. "But you have to be careful! He's a Slytherin!"

"Thank you, Hermione, thank you!" Ginny said, throwing her arms around her neck. Hermione smiled, though in her mind she was wondering if she was making a huge mistake not putting a stop to Ginny's attraction to the Slytherin now.

* * *

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know...I haven't seen them," Hermione said. "I hope they didn't miss the train..."

"They're going to miss my sorting..." Ginny frowned.

"I'm sure they'll make it," Hermione said.

"First years, over here!"

"Oh, go over to Hagrid. Bye, Ginny! See you soon!" Hermione smiled.

"Okay," she said as she walked over to the boats.

"Well hello. You must be a Weasly! I'd know that red head and those freckled faces anywhere!" the giant smiled.

"I am. I'm Ginny Weasly," she said. 'Why does everyone know who I am? Why couldn't I be different for once?'

"Well Ginny, you can call me Hagrid," he said. "So, you gonna be in Gryffindor, too?" She sighed. "Something wrong?"

"Everyone expects me to be in Gryffindor but I'll just be following in everyone's footsteps and that's not something I want to do," she said. Hagrid nodded in understanding.

"Well, little miss Ginny, maybe if you ask the sorting hat, he'll put you in another house," Hagrid said. "And don't lose hope...even if you are in Gryffindor, you can still make your own path!"

"Thanks, Hagrid," Ginny smiled.

"Well that's the smile I was looking for, now get onto a boat," Hagrid said. "We gotta get all you first years across the lake. Everybody, get on a boat! That's four to a boat, now! C'mon, hurry along!"

"Wow..." Ginny said as they walked into the castle.

"It's huge..."

"Look at all the lights!"

"The pictures are moving!"

"You're such a muggle!"

"Ghosts!"

"Cool..."

"It's so pretty..."

"Hello, first years," a woman with a tight hair bun and a strict look set upon her features said. "I am Professer McGonagall. Some of you know but others don't: you will be sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Now come in and you will be assorted into your proper houses."

She saw Draco involved in a conversation with someone who she didn't recognize. He caught her staring and she blushed slightly. He gave her a smirk and she smiled slightly. His friend looked where he was smirking to and she and Draco looked away at the same time but they caught each other's eye during the other's sorting.

"Ginny Weasly!"

Ginny was glad when she was finally called. They weren't totally done with the list meaning that she wasn't last and for that she was grateful. When she sat down on the chair, the sorting hat was placed on her head.

_'Another Weasly,' the sorting hat said into her head. 'You could be in Gryffindor, with your brothers...but you could also be in Slytherin, where your cunning manner and your desire for straight...and certain ambitions will be found.'_

_'Please not Gryffindor!' she thought. 'Anything but Gryffindor!'_

_'A Weasly not wanting to be in Gryffindor? Well this is a first. Tell me, why so?'_

_'I don't want to be compared to all of my brothers! I'll just be following in their footsteps again! I don't want that! What good could possibly come from that for me?!' she thought._

_'Your ambitions be true and your head as cunning as your heart...' the hat pondered. "Well then, better be SLYTHERIN_!" Draco looked up and the Slytherin table and he began clapping with the rest of the Slytherin table. He motioned her over to the seat next to his. A smirk was firmly set on his features.

"A Weasly...in Slytherin?" Pr. McGonagall asked. "That's never happened before."

"Well then...Ginny is truly one of a kind," Dumbledore smiled. "Wouldn't you say, Serevus?"

"Indeed..." he smirked. "My house is in for quite a year."

"Weasly? A Slytherin?" Draco laughed. "Is this a charade...Ginny, was it?"

"No charade," she assured him. "Strictly the truth." Draco nodded.

"Your brother and Potter must be outraged!" he said. "Where are they?"

"I don't know if they're here..." Ginny said. "I couldn't find them on the train..." Draco grew quiet and he nodded.

"Hey, Draco, you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend," Draco rolled his eyes 'yet' he added in his head. "Well that's Blaise, he's a loudmouth as you can tell-"

"Hey!" Ginny giggled.

"That's Crabbe, Goyle..." Ginny listened as Draco introduced people to her. She smiled when they had finished their dinner and Draco had put his arm around her shoulder, as he led her behind the prefect.

"Well now, so how did you get into Slytherin?" Draco asked.

"I asked the sorting hat not to put me in Gryffindor," she said.

"And it put you in Slytherin?!" Draco asked incredulously. "That's a riot! How're the other Weaslys going to react to that?"

"Well...Fred and George already said they'd be okay with it...they'd just play jokes on me," Ginny said. "Ron will be furious, mom and dad will...well, I don't know what they'll do." Draco laughed.

"You really are one of a kind, Ms. Weasly," Draco shook his head. "I'll see you in the morning." he pressed a kiss to her hand and walked up to the boys' dorms. Blaise and someone else he didn't introduce Ginny to pestering him.

Ginny smiled and held her hand with her other. There was no way Draco didn't feel the same...but her family was another problem.

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Here are my reasons:

1) I had writer's block for this story

2) I had family to spend time with over the summer

so so sorry...

Please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
